Cam
by RWBYsoul5
Summary: I wrote this because I was in a mood and i wanted to write something emotional. Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were just a few people to have the pleasure of knowing Cameron Davidson. Despite losing him to cancer they made sure to never forget the young man who ment so much to the community and to them personally. AU Trigger warning! Not for the faint of heart


**AN: This is not for the faint of heart. If you are triggered by tragedy or disease, I would suggest that you leave this story now. I would like to clarify that I in no way, intend to offend anyone with this story. Cancer is a disease that has taken away many people over the years, even I have lost friends and family to the dreaded dragon. This story is something I came up with while thinking about the one's I've lost. F**k Cancer! Also if this compares to anyone it is coincidental.**

Vale high school. One of the most successful high schools in all of remnant. Over the years some truly amazing people have emerged from that high school. The most remembered names however, are those who have left their mark on the community, whether it be from their service to others, playing for one of the sports teams, or simply just being a good person. Very rarely is someone known for doing all three. However, it's not just how the whole community feels about those people, but the mark they left on those closest to them. Inside the front office there is a shine of photos and a framed soccer Jersey with the number 5 embroidered on back. The number means little compared to the name above it. Davidson. Although everyone just knew him as Cam. His portrait, one of a young male Caucasian with brown eyes and messy black hair, hangs above the jersey.

Cameron Davidson made a very good impression from a young age. He treated everyone equally and did it with kindness. At the age of 4 he became good friends with Blake belladonna. She loved to read, he loved to write, it was guaranteed to work. For years Cam and Blake were like two peas in a pod and they remained like that for the rest of Cam's life, she never left him. In his first year of middle school he met a blonde named Yang. Cameron wasn't exactly the energetic type and yang was a hot head, many thought that the two would but heads, but they didn't. Those who knew Cameron personally who testify about his near infinite patience, that's what caused Yang to grow close to both Cam and Blake as they never got tired of her terrible puns and would always listen to her rants. It was because of Yang that Cam took an interest in soccer as she was the goal keeper for the middle school that they went to. It took several tries but in his final year of middle school he finally made the team. Yang was so proud about it that she'd go around bragging to her classmates, even though Cam never started in any of their games. Even with that reality Cam made an impact. He knew exactly how to cheer his team up when they lost and how to go crazy when they won. His team and coach loved him for his effort on the practice pitch and his loveable and competitive personality.

When high school came around Cameron was fortunate enough to be with both Blake and Yang. As a result they managed to survive freshman year together and Cam would make the soccer team on his first try this time. They continued to hang out whenever they all had free time. Sometimes Blake and Yang would get into debates about what to do and Cameron was the middle man. Despite the unfavorable situation he always managed to find a compromise that they would all like. Then came Weiss. The inheritor of the Schnee dust company. Many would only become close with her in order to get a piece of her fortune which caused her to become irritable whenever someone would fake being respectful. She thought Cam would be no different, she could not have been more wrong.

 ***Flashback***

 **Cameron POV**

 **I threw away my trash and put my tray back on the counter before walking out of the cafeteria. Normally I would walk around the courtyard until the bell rang or I would go find Blake and Yang. However, this one girl was leaning against the outside wall of the lunch room and she looked pissed. She was unique because her white hair and fancy dress, I could tell she was part of the higher class but I didn't let that deter me. I approached carefully and tried not to set her off.**

" **Excuse me miss" she shot me glare that said 'go away' but I wasn't about to give up yet.**

" **Is something troubling you?"**

" **What's it to you?!" she snapped**

" **I'm sorry if I offended you miss I just thought you could use someone to talk to."**

" **I talk to plenty of people!"**

" **You don't seem too happy about it" she stood up and looked like she was ready to slap me across the face but I stood my ground**

" **Why do you care? Wait let me guess, you're just acting all nice to get on my good side so you could get my fortune." I was caught off guard but I remained calm**

" **I assure you that my kindness is not false and I was not aware that you had a fortune" she seemed offended**

" **Are you stupid?! Don't you know who I am?!" I shook my head and she seemed a little stunned. "Weiss Schnee, inheritor of the Schnee dust company, probably the richest and most popular girl in school"**

" **Well it's nice to meet you Weiss, I'm Cameron Davidson, but you can call me Cam if you want." I stuck my hand out for her to shake, I could sense her hesitation.**

" **What? You're not going to treat me like a princess?" I could tell that question was sarcastic**

" **Nope, I treat everyone with the same kindness. Besides I don't care about money, I'm happy with life and enjoy it as much as I can and learn from hardships. Why? Do you want me to treat you like a princess?" I asked with a smirk. She was so stunned that I swear her jaw was on the floor, I had to resist laughing. She finally shook my hand.**

" **You're something else Cameron, I hope that this was a genuine showing of your character."**

" **It was, I hope the rest of your day goes well Weiss, take care."**

 ***Flashback End***

From that moment on, the 'Ice queen' would warm up to Cameron and she would join Blake and Yang as his closest friends, even though she didn't always get along with the other two women. Cam would help around the community as well which Weiss would help him with. However, what made Weiss gravitate toward Cam wasn't just his kindness, it was his treatment of her personally. He treated her like an equal and as an actual friend and never, not once, asked for money.

While Weiss, Blake, and Yang were and still are his closest friends, they weren't the only ones who knew about him. In fact, from sophomore to senior year, there wasn't a soul in vale who didn't know about him, they knew him as #5. Cam wasn't a superstar on the pitch, but he always made an impact. From assisting on a goal to firing up the team and crowd, everyone turned their attention to him whenever he did something. He was effective on the pitch and wasn't afraid to let others know but never went to the point of bragging. However off the pitch he was incredibly helpful. He was never afraid to stand up for someone or to help someone out even if they had wronged him. He was quick to forgive, but no one dared to take advantage of him because they knew that Yang would step in if that happened. In his final year he met Yang's younger sister, Ruby. Despite being a freshmen, her and Cam became friends incredibly fast as they shared many interests, including soccer. Incredibly, Ruby made the varsity team on her first try. Cam and Yang would lead her every step of the way, with Weiss and Blake cheering them on. Cam treated everyday as precious, every moment like it was the greatest one he had. For years (for a couple of months for Ruby) the girls wondered why their friend was so adamant on preserving every memory he had. One day, before one of their matches, they would uncover a horrible truth.

 ***Flashback***

 **Cameron POV**

 **I put on my uniform and surgical mask and closed my locker… and came face to face with my blonde friend. She looked concerned.**

" **You okay Cam, what's with the mask?" I was about to tell a lie before Ruby walked up.**

" **Are you sick Cam?" I took a deep breath and tried to speak but the words refused to come out of my mouth. It got even worse when Weiss and Blake suddenly showed up.**

 **Weiss said "It's not like you to hesitate like this"**

" **Yeah if there's a problem you can tell us" Blake said. I began to feel very uncomfortable, I didn't want to lie but I knew that telling them would hurt.**

" **Come on Cam, if you're sick you shouldn't play" Yang said**

" **It's not contagious, it's just a precaution." I half lied**

" **If it's a precaution to wear the mask then it means it's contagious." Blake said**

"… **okay, but you have to promise not to freak out. I already told coach about this but…"**

 **They all surrounded me and said "Cam, please"**

 **My next words were so quiet that I could barely hear them myself. No one reacted, except for Blake, who was shocked and subsequently heartbroken. The others turned to her.**

" **What did he say Blake, what does he have?" Yang asked intently. Blake looked at me and I nodded, giving her approval to speak for me. She held back the tears just enough to speak clearly.**

" **He has stage 4 leukemia" no one said anything as an eerie silence engulfed the room. Yang stared at me in complete disbelief**

" **Why didn't you say anything? How long have you known?" she asked**

" **About a week now" she then got really angry.**

" **What?! Why didn't you say anything?! Or were you planning on not telling us!?" despite her shouting I didn't raise my voice**

" **I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, that was wrong of me. I'm sorry." Yang tried to calm down as Weiss walked up to me**

" **I can pay for any treatment or meds you need."**

" **I'm not getting treatment" that stunned everyone and Yang shouted again.**

" **Are you kidding?! Are you trying to die?! Are we not enough reason for you to continue living?!" that broke me and for the first time ever I shouted back.**

" **Don't you dare think that! I'm not suicidal Yang!" everyone backed off as they were all surprised by my outburst, even me. I continued with the same tone but lower voice.**

" **To tell you the truth, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with this damn disease. I was first diagnosed when I was 8 years old. My parents did everything they could, paid for treatment, meds, everything. It would go away and then come back worse. After the 3** **rd** **treatment I told my parents that I was done fighting, I wanted to start living. I told them that if it came back I was going to let it take me, but not before making the most of my final days. They cried all day but they respected my decision. Do you want to know why I stopped fighting?" no one said a thing but I kept going. "Because I want to spend my final days doing what I love, with the people I love, not lying in bed waiting to die." No said anything, they all just hugged me and through her tears Ruby said "Then lets make your final days worth remembering"**

 ***Flashback end***

Those next few weeks were both the best and worst for the four girls and Cameron. They did everything from taking Cam to the beach to celebrating his 18th and possibly final birthday. Yang told him how she got into goalkeeping, Ruby showed him her own written story about being a hero, Blake finally read him ninjas of love which was awkward and amazing, and Weiss took him ice skating and he loved every moment of those times. Soon senior day came and it was vale's final game and Cam knew it would be his final game period and he was content with that.

 ***Flashback***

 **Cameron POV**

 **I pulled up my socks one last time and was about to pull up my mask when Ren, our back-up goalkeeper asked "Hey Cam, what are you gonna do after the season ends?"**

 **I gave him the best smile I could manage "Probably croak tomorrow" I pulled up the mask and headed out the tunnel, leaving a very confused Ren behind.**

 ***Flashback end***

In his final game, Cam did what he always did, support in anyway he could. The magic moment came in stoppage time. Despite losing 2-0 Ruby was able to win a penalty kick and she immediately pointed to Cam. Despite everything he did for the team, Cam had never scored a goal. He made no mistake and buried the ball into the bottom corner, right after that the ref blew for time. Despite the loss the entire bench mobbed Cam after his goal and the opposing goalie handed him the ball after the game. As the locker clean out began Cam went back out the pitch with his uniform still on and his 1st goal ball in hand, to create one final memory.

 ***Final Flashback***

 **Cameron POV**

 **I sat on one of the bench chairs and looked over the lit field. I knew my time was up but I didn't want to trouble the girls but deep down they knew that as well even if they didn't want to admit it. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down one last message. I placed the ball at my side and took in the night sky before closing my eyes and taking one last breath.**

 **Yang POV**

 **I packed up and did a head count "Where's Cam?" they all looked around and shrugged before Ren came up to us.**

" **He said he was going to take in the pitch one last time."**

" **Thanks Ren" we all went outside and began to look around, it didn't take long to find him.**

" **There you are" I put my bag down and sat next to Cam who seemed to be sleeping. Ruby giggled a bit.**

" **Looks like he's tuckered out. I know, we can get cookies on the way home!"**

" **That sound good to you Cam?" he didn't respond. I shook him a little. "Hey Cam, come on you gotta wake up." Still nothing "Cameron?" nothing. Ruby began to worry**

" **Cam, please wake up, tell us what's wrong" Blake then said something none of us wanted to accept but knew was true**

" **Guys… I don't think he's going to wake up." Tears began to well up in my eyes as Ruby began to openly cry. I hugged her in an attempt to comfort her but I began to cry myself. My best friend was gone and I could do nothing to change that. Weiss then picked up a piece of paper that our now late friend was still holding. She read aloud.**

" **To Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Mom and dad. I know you will be hurt and saddened by my passing but know that my final days were the best of my life and you're the reason I had so much joy despite the pain I went through. I love you all and thank you, for everything. Your friend, resting in peace, Cam."**

 ***End of flashback***

2 weeks after his passing, a funeral was held and almost all of vale showed up, sharing their stories about how Cam affected them. One week after that, the shrine was made celebrating his life in the front office and every year Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby would visit the shine and his grave.

The girls moved on. Yang became a professional goalkeeper and before every game she would say a prayer to her old friend. Blake became a writer and at the beginning of every book she wrote about how much Cam inspired her. Weiss made many donations to cancer research and under every donation was the phrase "For Cam." Ruby began attending a community college and made sure to tell everyone about her time with Cam. Cancer took away his body, but Cameron Davidson's spirit lives on, both in heaven and in the hearts of those he touched.

 **AN: I'll say it one more time, F**k cancer!**


End file.
